


You're Magic

by Athems



Series: Sengen Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 1, Humor, M/M, Magic Tricks, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 1, magic.Gen's tricks are all impressive and fantastic for everyone around, except for the one that considers them trash just as his books. Good thing Senku knows just what to tell him to get him to stop feeling sad for calling them that.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080062
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2020-2021





	You're Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my day 1 story for sengen week 2020.  
> This is the best that came to mind for the prompt of magic, so I hope you enjoy it.

Senku could vaguely remember it now, some years ago, before the petrification, Byakuya and him watching a magician's show on television. One Asagiri Gen doing magic tricks left and right, impressing the live audience and those watching from a screen.  
  
He remembers thinking and telling Byakuya how it all was cheap tricks with the hands, and how there was no such thing as magic; his dad only laughing at the expected comment from him.  
  
Several years later and he got the opportunity to see the magician work up-close; and even though he's thankful for his aid he still can't help but think how it was all cheap tricks.  
  
Still, Senku would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate Gen's abilities and knowledge. After all, psychology was a science, and quite a useful one if you knew how to use it; and lucky for the Science Kingdom, Asagiri Gen was a master at that.  
  
And, he got to admit, it was fun watching the villagers reactions towards the magic tricks.  
  
"Ta-da!" Gen exclaimed while opening his hands to reveal a real live bird, which flew off the moment it was finally released.  
  
The villagers applaud in awe, the kids giving shouts of surprise and delight; even those that where still wary of him where impressed with what they saw.  
  
"Were his trick as impressive in your time as this?" Kohaku asked Senku while watching the mentalist bowed at the villagers' praise.  
  
"Nah, that was basic," Ishigami responded with a sardonic smile. "The things he could do back then were as big and showy as his ego."  
  
"Senku-chan, so mean!" Gen seemed to have overheard and approached the pair. "I'll have you know that I always made sure my shows were as great as I could make them so that my fans were happy and impressed."  
  
"So that then they would buy your trashy books and go to your shows you mean," the scientist commented with a grin.  
  
"You wound me with those words," the mentalist complained. "And anyways, how would you know how my tricks were back then? Didn't you say you didn't care for that kind of stuff?~"  
  
"Sadly, I had to hear the rest of my classmates gush about your trashy shows between classes."  
  
"...You really can't say something nice about my magic, can you?" Gen gave a huff of disappointment; he knew he should expect nothing else from the other, but the words stung a little bit if he was being honest.  
  
"I think your magic is great Gen!" Suika commented having heard the conversation. "Me and Namari really like it, right?" She turned to boy in question, getting an enthusiastic nod in return.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear I have such great fans already in this stone world~" Asagiri gave them a smile, appreciating the girl's words.  
  
"Can you show us more tricks?" the little girl asked, wanting to see some more magic, the boy nodding at her side.  
  
"Sure! It would be my pleasure~" the mentalist smiled at the request, happy to keep showing off what he could do.  
  
"Alright, alright. You can teach them in your free time, we have work to do," Senku reminded them before going back to the lab to do his part.  
  
"Well, you heard him Suika and Namari," Kohaku said before going to her station to keep working.  
  
The two kids didn't seem that happy at having to wait to see more of Gen's magic, to which Asagiri promised them he'll teach them some of his tricks when they were finished with their work.  
  
Their beaming faces at the prospect made him happy at having to part with some of his tricks (he still had plenty anyways).  
  


* * *

  
Two hours later Suika and Namari were in the outskirts of the village learning how to make a flowers disappear out of nowhere.  
  
"You make sure to grip it right and move your wrist in a circular motion to hide it in your sleeve." Gen demonstrated the trick in slow motion so they could learn it and try to imitate it. Both kids were using long sleeves to try and hide the flower, but their wrist movement were too clumsy to accomplish the desired outcome, ending with the flowers flying around everywhere except where they needed to be.  
  
After the tenth failed try Suika stopped, feeling disheartened at not having done the trick right. "I can't do it..."  
  
Namari was starting to give up too, not haven gotten it right either.  
  
"It's okay Suika-chan, Namari-chan. It takes time and lots of practice to do it right," the mentalist reassured them giving them both a pat on the head and a smile. "How about we make some flower crowns to cheer you up?"  
  
That seemed to help lift their spirits, getting a happy and enthusiastic nod from both kids. They started to gather the flowers that were around them and sat in a circle on the grass to begin weaving the flowers.  
  
"Gen, how long did it take you to do that magic trick?" Suika asked in curiosity after a few minutes of working.  
  
Asagiri thought for a minute, "If I remember correctly, it took me a few days to get it right."  
  
"Wow, and were you as old as us when you learned it?"  
  
"I think I was your age, yes."  
  
Both kids looked at him awed at the answer, hardly believing someone could even learn it fast and at that age.  
  
"And when did you learn your other tricks?"  
  
Suika kept asking question after question wanting to know more; Namari looking as engrossed in the mentalist's answers as her.  
  
They didn't realized the passing of time until a voice interrupted their conversation some hours later.  
  
"So, here is where you've been hiding from your work."  
  
"Ah, Senku!" Suika exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Don't blame them Senku-chan, it was me who suggested we weave flower crowns and didn't realize how late it was getting," Gen explained.  
  
"Then I guess it's only fair you work double tomorrow, wouldn't you agree mentalist?" Ishigami gave him an evil smirk, knowing how much the other disliked the physical work.  
  
Asagiri heaved a sigh, already dreading what the other had planned for him, but gave a smile to the other two so they would know it was fine.  
  
"We should get going, I'm sure the rest of the village is wondering where you two went to," Gen said, picking up the flower crown he made and watching the kids pick theirs.  
  
"Thanks for everything Gen!" Suika told him before dashing away to give everyone the crowns she made, Namari giving the mentalist a smile and a small wave before running off as well with his.  
  
"So, had fun watching the kids for a few hours?" Senku asked the other when they started the trek back.  
  
"Ha ha," the mentalist gave a sarcastic laugh, before giving the other a pout. "At least they appreciate my magic enough to want to learn it."  
  
"Don't tell me you're still angry about my comment? After all, magic is just a bunch of cheap tricks that confuse people to make it seem as if things like that can really happen."  
  
"Well, sorry if my magic isn't as real and impressive as your science..." Asagiri grumbled.  
  
Ishigami gave a laugh before taking the other's wrist, yanking it to stop him from walking away and giving him a kiss. After a few seconds Gen threw his arms around the other, surrendering completely to the feeling.  
  
When they stopped kissing to catch their breaths, Senku told him with a husky voice: "I don't care about your tricks, they're just a plus to having you. You're magic all on your own Gen."  
  
With that said he stepped away, taking the flower crown from the other and putting it on the mentalist's head before giving him a chaste kiss; the scientist then gave him a final smile before continuing to walk towards the village, leaving a blushing and frozen Asagiri Gen behind to recover his bearings.  
  
The mentalist took a moment to get his blush down before chasing after the other with a smile on his face, "Wait, Senku-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just the first of the seven stories I already wrote for the event, so hope you guys are excited for them.  
> You know the drill by now people, reviews, complains, suggestions, or even hellos are always welcomed, in either English or Spanish.


End file.
